


Ice

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Multi, Omniscient Narrator, POV Third Person Omniscient, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Just some flash fiction for #Shomatober.Javi, Yuzu, and Shoma get to spend some quality time together.





	Ice

_ August 2019 _

They were three again, the rink impossibly empty. Lazy patterns coursing between them. Just this once they have nothing but time. Time for one another. Time to play games on the ice. Javi roping Shoma with a lean arm until Shoma giggles, high and happy. Yuzu pursing his face at them. 

"Don't be jealous Yuzu," Javi says.

He and Shoma come, peppering Yuzu with kisses, until he wrinkles his nose and soars off, racing down the rink. Shoma and Javi chase him.

"Get out of my rink!" Brian, from the sidelines, teases. "I have a student." 

Javi and Yuzu slow as they near the outskirts, but Shoma keeps zooming around. 

"Shoma," Javi calls. 

Shoma turns his head and sticks his tongue out at Javi and Yuzu. 

"Make snow for us," Yuzu says. 

Shoma leans against the edges of his blades. The ice blows through the air, fine and glittering, as he grazes it with one gloved hand. 

Shoma is still shaking the shaved ice out of his dark, wavy hair when he leaves it. 

"It was nice snow," Javi says in the locker room, grinning as he unlaces his boots.

"Yes, it was," Yuzu agrees.


End file.
